New Pain
by Leah Miyukki LoveSick
Summary: 300 years after the death of her lover and child, Leah has become cold and hard. Humans are quickly becoming tools to her. Leah may have a love interest. What happens when Eric returns & meets his cold hearted bride once again? Rated M for lemons & lang.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: TADA! And so it begins! This is the second installment of the story New Blood. For those of you who were upset with the ending of the last one this one should be better! Our beloved Eric shall return, I promise you that, especially since I know that is why most of my readers read! XD. Now, just a reminder, this story I am in the process of writing by hand, so it will take me awhile to get it all up. So far only Chapter One is finished and Chapter Two is in the process. Some things to look forward to this book include; Leah's new love interest, the return of Eric, and the downfall of one of the races.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Stackhouse related material. I do however own Leah, the left side of Alyssa if you were to cut her down the middle with an arm and leg on each side.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Candle light flickered around the room; softly illuminating it with a yellow glow. The smell of blood hung thickly in the rose tainted air. A body of a man laid in a crumpled pile at my feet. He was not dead, at least not yet anyways. I raised my gaze from the man at my feet up to the woman before me. My gaze was lazy and nonchalant; this was not the first time I had been confronted by an angry vampire.

"What izz thiz filth?" She inquired, gesturing to the man. "I am told to come 'ere four zee releaze I 'ave been zeeking, but vhat do I find? Filth."

"Please Madame, calm yourself." I intoned, my voice impossibly bored. "The humans here are volunteers of sorts. I provide food, lodging, and medical for them if they sign a contract to work and accept the risks. You have nearly drained this man and now say he is filth?" My laugh was full of malice. "That's not how it works here. If you had taken a sip or swallow perhaps I would consider, but to drain him as you have? No. Your argument has no grounds here."

"But vhat if thiz filth I taste is AIDZ or HIV?"

"All of my workers are screened. I have no intention of killing."

The woman's delicate hands, stained with blood, clenched and relaxed several times. Her fangs were still protruding from her gums slightly and her pupils were dilated.

"You 'ave no intention of keeling and yet you zend them to uz to die."

"They come of their own will and are fully informed of the risks with a lawyer of their own choosing present."

"I vant a refund. Regardlez of vhat you zay the man waz filth and I vant a refund."

I laughed; a sound that seemed strange and cold even to me.

"Upon entering this building you signed a contract. By almost draining this man you forfeited your right to a refund."

The woman glared at me, her pale brown eyes meeting mine. I returned her gaze with a steady and final stare. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it; seeming to think better of it. She turned on her heel and left in a storm of rage.

I sighed and sunk back into my chair; settling in the velvet deeply. I propped one elbow on the arm and rested my head on my hand. I watched the man breath for several moments, crossing my legs. With my free hand I pressed a button in the other arm of my chair and spoke.

"I need medical in here."

A large man pushing a stretcher came in. He lifted the medical bag off the stretcher and set it down next to the man. Rough and calloused fingers pressed to the man's neck checking his pulse. Satisfied, the medic bandaged the worst of the wounds and then gently lifted him onto the stretcher. He held a chart out to me that I signed quickly before he left. It was cheaper for me this way then to pay them individually.

This place had been called a whore house, a brothel, of sorts, but in truth, it depended on who you asked. Those who refused to accept that it was a good thing referred to it as such, but those who embraced it called it a sanctuary. It was a place for vampires to be vampires; to forget their mainstream ways. The human participants were here of their own free will. They signed contracts accepting the risk of permanent damage and death. In exchange I gave them food, lodging, and job security. The vampires signed a contract upon entrance agreeing to pay the required amount plus some small fees should they kill the human. I had everything from masochistic vampires to purely sadistic ones. Whatever they wanted I could provide. Here, I could make their dreams and fantasies come true.

I closed my eyes and sucked in an unnecessary breath. Flames licked at the inside of my eyelids and consumed my darkness. Screams and blood filled my thoughts. It was because of this that I had this life.

After the death of my lover and my child I was empty. Pain filled me and suffering consumed me. Pam hated me for the death of our maker. I had no one to turn to. For a long time I never fed. I chose to deny myself the source of life. Then I binged. I found humans willing to die and drained them of their blood. I was looking for completion; something to fill the void inside me. One day I was lying on the grass, a letter clutched in my hand with my thoughts wandering. The letter was from Pam. Eric's will had finally gone through the legal system. I had received a large portion of Eric's wealth. I laid in the grass for hours trying to figure out what I would do with it. I didn't need more than a studio apartment and the basics to survive. I remember looking back on the things that I had done since Eric's death. It was then that the idea had hit me. I would open a house for vampires to be true to their natures; whatever that may be.

It started out small; a few humans under a basic contract and the rooms in my apartment. I had met a few vampires who I knew would be interested, so, I found them and contacted them. After that everything went up. As demand grew I procured larger rooms. Eventually I had enough revenue and a steady clientele that I was able to buy a large mansion estate out in the countryside of Europe. The larger the business became the more I was able to refine it. I created stronger, more secure contact for the human employees and held the vampires more responsible.

Sometimes, just before sunrise, while I would lie in bed I wondered if I was right; if I was right to have made a fortune for myself at the cost of others. I wondered if I was right to have loved Eric and right when I tried to revive him. As far as I knew no one had ever tried to bring a vampire away from the final death.

The soft thump of a cat landing in my lap brought me out of my thoughts. I stared down at the fuzzy little creature who watched me with unblinking blue eyes. I smiled at my pet sweetly and gently stroked her furry head. The cat began to purr and close her eyes. Her body was warm in my lap and her fur soft beneath my fingertips. I stood slowly, picking her up as I did so and gently tucking her securely in my arm. She mewled softly as I walked down the stairs in front of my throne like seat that had once been Eric's. I pressed my hand to a scanner and waited patiently as the glass doors slid open.

"Is everything alright mistress?" A woman inquired as I left.

"Yes, just turning in early tonight. I'll see you tomorrow."

The woman nodded and I continued on my way.

The walk from my office to my room was a relatively long one. I knew that I could traverse the distance in a short amount of time if I chose, but walking at a leisurely pace was relaxing. As I walked I passed door after door, room after room. Some of the doors were closed in use and others were open; the open doors revealed beautiful rooms with rich decorum. If anyone who didn't know what it was passed by they might think it was a well furbished inn and that's how I wanted it. My business was not a secret per say, but it was better if only those who were serious about using it knew. Some vampires and humans here were quite well known and wouldn't want their personal business discovered despite the legality and legitimacy of the place. At last I reached the part of the house that was solely mine.

I knew it was excessive, but when the house was being built I declared the entire top floor as mine and solely mine. The house was antiqued on the outside, but exceptionally modern on the inside. The top floor however was slightly different. It had the basic modern conveniences such as hot and cold running water and dimmable electric lights, but it retained the more dated style. It was my own personal haven; a sanctuary of peace where I couldn't be disturbed.

I pushed my code into the keypad and pushed the door open. Shutting the door behind me I gently eased the light switch up until a gentle glow filled the room. I sighed at the silence that greeted me and made my way into the bathroom. I shut and locked the door behind me. I picked up a match and went about lighting the candles around the room. When that was finished I turned on the water for the claw foot tub. I shucked my old clothes letting them fall to the ground. I looked at my body in the mirror.

My black hair was longer then it had ever been; hanging just past my butt. My once lively blue eyes were dulled and sharp with pain. The death life of being a vampire made my pale skin paler. The ladies of the 19th century would die of jealousy for skin this pale. As usual my fingers and toes were painted with black nail polish and a heavy black Smokey eye rimmed my eyes thickly. I looked all of the 16 years old, but there was now a harshness in me that was silently visible. I turned back to the tub and shut the water off. I sunk into the scented water until I was completely submerged.

Surrounding myself with water was my escape. The sounds of everything became dull and muted beneath the surface and warmth engulfed me. I was at peace here; without a care in the world. Even my thoughts, the ones that haunted me day in and day out seemed to leave me alone here. All my troubles floated away beneath the water as long as I stayed under. After several minutes I pushed through the surface; returning to reality. As my ears broke the surface, they were met by a loud ringing. I sighed and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?"Mistress, we have a situation."

"What kind of situation?" I inquired dragging a finger over the surface of the water.

"One of the humans killed vampire."

"…I'll be down shortly."

I hit the end button and stood, quickly cooling water dripping from my skin. I grabbed a fluffy towel and dried myself quickly. I dressed in the clothes  
>I had already shed. I yanked a brush through my hair before quickly returning to the indicated room.<p>

"What happened?" I inquired looking the scene over.

"The video shows that the chair had been broken during previous activities and when the vamp had his back turned the human stabbed him with the chair. It wasn't really messy, but defiantly slow and painful."

I crossed my arms thinking. The smell of blood was getting to me a little. I hadn't fed for awhile now and I would need to feed soon.

"Call the police. Ask them to send one man out of uniform. Seal the room till the officer gets here; lock the human up and be generally observant. I don't want the other clients to worry."

The man I had been speaking to nodded and left. Another man approached me with a clipboard.

"The vampire's account was settled. What would you like u to do?"

I sighed; why did someone have to die?

"Find out if he had any human relatives who are living. If so find out what they want done with the remains; if not, dispose of them when the police are done. As far as the human is concerned let the police deal with it. He violated the contract voiding it; he is no longer our problem."

As I spoke the man scribbled on the clipboard making notes and filling out forms. I ran a hand through my damp hair. After a moment the clipboard was held out to me. I quickly scanned the document and then signed. I returned to my office. I sat down in Eric's char and fell into the immobile state.

Life was so different without Eric and Pam. Pam wanted nothing to do with me and avoided seeing me at all costs during the legal work. I was numb for so long. I remembered moving through the motions of the legal work, but not caring beyond that. I

Put the money I had into an account and left it up until I built the mansion. My parents never tried to contact me even when they knew I was back. Early on I was them, but if they saw me they never acknowledged it. Eventually I returned to Europe. Three hundred years of pain and emptiness had past, or nearly three hundred. This year would be a full three hundred years. Involuntarily I trembled at the thought. I had grown colder over the years, less feeling and sensitive. When I was alone I would cry; I would cry over my lost love and the loss of my only child. Occasionally my stomach would ache with the loss and all I could do was lay still and clutch my barren womb.

Unlike most vampires, I had not yet reached the stage of despising humans and seeing them as inferior, but there was no doubt that I was getting there. The laws on vampires were becoming more and more extensive every day.

Initially the laws against vampires were basic. Property that passed to living relatives in a vampire's absence remained with the living, but it could be taken to court. Feeding from humans only supposed to occur between consenting adults and not on any public property or places. Vampires born in America as humans (and in many countries) maintained citizenship status. Initially, vampires retained the same rights and followed the same laws that applied to everyone else. As time went on though, the restrictions grew. If a human wanted to be changed they had to register. Then all vampires had to register. Next came a lengthy process of registering to change to a vampire. Along with registering a law was put in place limiting the number of vampires living in an area. It had recently been passed that vampires could not feed from humans in an uncontrolled setting. If vampires wanted to drink from the source they were technically supposed to go to a place like I owned to feed. I often found myself wondering what would happen next. After all, vampires had to follow the countries laws, but they also had to follow the vampiric laws.

The kings and queens in the state were starting to struggle to maintain power. With all the restrictions being put in place, they couldn't handle all the problems that were arising. There was unrest growing amongst the mainstreaming vampires; rumors of returning underground. The only problem was that we were almost all registered. I personally had avoided the registration when I came to Europe. America was the biggest restrictor.

"Mistress?" The voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"It is almost sunrise." I blinked a few times to bring the room back into focus.

"I see, yes, thank you." I stood slowly and made my way to the main part of the house.

I passed vampires going down to the coffin room and humans to the sleeping chamber. Maids would be arriving to clean the rooms and restore that part of the house to normal. Tomorrow I had a large party coming to examine the facility and sign a long term contract; I was getting more and more of these lately.

At last I reached my room. I once again removed my clothes, letting the fabric fall to the floor. I pulled back the covers on my bed and slipped into a thin silk nightgown. I picked up a brush from my vanity and ran it through my hair. I set the brush down and headed to the balcony. I looked out over the gardens and forest that made up the back yard of my home. The sun was beginning to rise and the sky bled from weak, star lit gray to washes of pink and gold. I could see the top of the sun begin to peek through the woods and enter the sky. My weary eyes wandered over the terrain, landing on a spot that I often watched. Peeking out of the woods was the opening of a cave. It was cruel to me in a way, but regardless, I could not bring myself to leave this place. It called to me, drawing me in. I was bound to this place.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, here is chapter two. I forewarn you that it is somewhat boring, but it explains more about the business and Leah's feelings about it. It also introduces her love interest more fully. In the next chapter things are probably going to get a little steamy! (;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Stackhouse related material, but I do own Leah. Upon further discussion with the owner of Alyssa I do not have ownership, but I have stolen her with a vague intent of returning…Eventually…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

I sat at my vanity and stared into the mirror. Behind me I could see the curtain around my bed blowing gently with the wind. The bed sheets were still pulled back and tousled; I debated straightening them. I allowed very few up here and those that came were only present for a short time. I kept the maids out of my home; choosing instead to clean for myself. It was a tiresome task at times, but a great stress reliever and a grand way to think. As m focus shifted from the background to the foreground my enhanced sight picked up on the objects that were somewhere between the two in a limbo of sorts. In the foreground I saw my face as the world saw it; pale skin made oddly more attractive in its porcelain death, steel blue eyes like a stormy sky, inky black hair, and even, white teeth. The world saw a girl of about 16 who was questionably a vampire. The longer I looked into the mirror the more I saw past the physical. In my eyes I saw a woman, hurt and torn with pain and suffering; someone who had seen and was learning the cruelties of humanity and human nature. Beyond the even white teeth and soft smile, I saw the mouth of a monster waiting to rip into the flesh of its next victim.

Time had changed me dramatically. Now I understood the vampires disgust for humanity and their carless behavior. Time was no longer a factor for the walking dead; a concept perhaps, but not a factor for life. It was easy to see how they managed to become rich and why they could spend so extravagantly. At nearly 316 years old it all made sense. As a vampire I saw the greed of humanity on a new level, the selfishness, the desire to obtain power. I had even seen this amongst the least of them; of the poor who had territorial disputes amongst themselves. The greed, the jealousy, the desire; it corrupted humanity as quickly as the cracks in broken glass spread. The pains and sufferings of humans were duller for them then for vampires. If vampires experienced true loss it would haunt them for their life or until they could move on. Time made humans jealous and greedy. As far as they concern themselves life has a beginning and an end. For mortals, all of their goals have to be accomplished in that amount of time; and so they forget their morals and turn their backs on ethics, for mortals are single minded creatures who know that their window of opportunity is small and the possibilities are endless. The immortals, or the slightly less mortals as I have come to see them, cannot help but harbor disdain. The less-mortals have an endless expanse of time, or seemingly endless, in which to complete their goals. The less-mortals reach a pint where the confines of human desires fall away and they no longer care as their human half did. I could see these changes in myself; the transition from mortal, to less-mortal, and someday perhaps to immortal. It was both thrilling and terrifying to see these changes and understand what they meant.

A brief knock at my door pulled me from my reverie.

I stood, at last breaking the connection that my mirrored self and my physical self seemed to find. I lifted my dressing gown form the place where it hung and donned the rick silk as I went to the door. I placed a steady hand on the knob and pulled.

"Hello mistress."

"What do you need?"

"There is a man here to see you."

"Vampire or human?"

"I think he's human miss, but he's so handsome it's hard to say."

"Take him to the parlor, I'll be down shortly."

I shut the door and returned to the confines of my room. Dropping the robe to the fool I quickly dressed in a simple black corset and short full skirt with vertically stripped nylons and chunky knee high black boots. I made my way to the parlor and pulled my hair forward over my left shoulder, opposite my part, and braided my hair loosely. At last I entered the room.

The man stood, his long white blond hair tumbling about him. He seemed to glow as I watched, fascinated. His blue eyes twinkled slightly and his wrinkled skin appeared soft as a downy feather. Already I could feel my fangs protruding at the intoxicating scent of him.

"Grandfather." I greeted him formally with a time mastered curtsey.

"Hello child. I must say, I am surprised that you remember me; all things considered."

"Yes, well, you are not easy to forget."

For a few minutes we regarded each other silently. I hadn't seen him since the day he had given me a fairy gift; a necklace that was supposed to protect me. Despite all that had occurred I still wore the delicate piece every day.

"How have you been?" He inquired as I sat down in a high backed arm chair.

"Not too bad. I have found a niche of sorts in this life."

A small smile greeted my lips.

"So you have. I see that you still wear the gift I gave you."

"I have no reason not to."

Niall's eyes studied me carefully. It was as if he was looking for something; perhaps of the human I once was. My grandfather approached me and gently fingered the jewel.

"Its power is still strong. You haven't used it."

"I don't know how."

"It's a protection amulet; when you feel threatened it can alter the situation."

"Then why didn't it protect me then?" I asked thinking back to when it had all been taken from me.

"I wish I could tell you, but I don't know. It should have as far as I'm concerned. Perhaps if you were unwilling to leave your family it couldn't work. The power sometimes results in the transportation of the person."

I nodded stiffly in understanding.

"Do you blame me for this Leah?"

"No. I understand what you gave up bringing and giving it to me. May I ask as to why you're here?"

"The fae are growing restless; they fear an upsurge in power amongst the vampires. I come to you because you are my family."

"With the ever increasing restrictions on us by human legal systems and societies I think an upsurge should be the least of your worries."

"Yes, well…"

"I'm sorry to remind you, but the baby was supposed to bring about the change and he is gone."

"Yes, but you are still here."

I looked at Niall curiously. He was hiding something from me and carefully concealing it in his mind. I pressed my fingertips together and looked up at him.

"If I hear of an uprising, I'll let you know." I said standing. "You know how to get a hold of me, but I don't have a clue how to contact you."

The man reached into his pocket and withdrew a manila business card. The print on the car was simple and bold in its black ink.

"Thank you." I said tucking the card away for later use.

"I hope to hear from you, but not too soon."

I nodded to him in agreement and with that he left. For awhile longer I remained in the parlor. My fingertips gently traced the delicate jewel and its equally delicate chain. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Opening my eyes I went to the conference room to prepare for the guests.

As the years had gone on and as the restrictions upon Supes grew; my business became more and more popular. I was working on a branch that would be of use to shifters and Weres, but the human worker population was considerably thin. The one thing I did have for them was plenty of land for them to run upon and hunt. I had built a lodge for them to stay in with the same comforts as the house. The vampires wouldn't like having them in the house so an alternative was created. Witches too had approached me in search of a safe place for them to practice ceremonial right; unfortunately I had to turn them and the wiccans down.

Today, a large group of vampires, 10 in total, would be coming to view the facility. If all went well they would be long time clients of mine. To have clients like that would mean having a much steadier income as well as the possibility of opening a second, larger, but similarly built estate. After everything was paid for; bills employees, taxes and so I, I was left with a decent income, but I wanted to expand.

I sat down at the head of the table and booted up my laptop. Most people preferred the holographic versions that reacted by light sensitivity. Logging on to the device I proceeded to sift my way through e-mails and memos answering the more urgent ones and leaving the rest for later. I deleted the old memos and emails and then began to search for the power point presentation that I would be sharing with our guests. In short it summarized the facility and its options, vampire benefits and humans (it was a movement in younger vamps to care about the humans like one would a baby seal), the contract, and the cost. Typically the vampires cared very little about the cost and were primarily concerned with availability and the contract.

The vampire's side of the contract consisted of an agreement to pay the fees and follow the rules. A privacy clause was in place for every ones' safety. Not all the humans were here full time. Some were just part time donors who were noted in society. I personally had to make sure that I was safe as well. The cost and fees listed in the contract ensured that in the sever harm or death of a human, or vampires, that hospital or funeral fees could be covered.

As far as availability was concerned it varies. My long term contracted clients (clients under contract for 10 years) had first pick of rooms and humans. The less frequent, but defiantly regular came next followed by the occasional walk in. I had about 50 rooms on the main level and another 10 in the basement. The lower levels were larger and intended for the odder preferences. I ran it like a hotel; appointments could be made in advance to ensure a room or you could walk in and hope for the best. If more than 50% of the rooms were in use I remained in the business part of the house until everyone was in for the day as a safety precaution.

With a sigh I minimized the power point and returned to my email; one in particular caught my eye. It was from a boyfriend of sorts, although perhaps friend with benefits would be more accurate. It had been 20 years or so since I had last heard from him as his maker had called for him and so he left. He was a vampire of Grecian decent. He had thick curly black hair, a strong straight nose, and fill lips. His body was muscled but not like Eric's had been. We had met at a library. The physical attraction had been immediate and everything else came after. It had never been serious and it never would be, but it was nice to have him all the same. According to his email he was going to be in the area and he wanted to get together and revisit old times. Old times; the phrase made me laugh. Old times was his polite way of saying "screw each other senseless". I smiled and clicked 'reply'. I told Damion that I would love to get together and 'revisit old times', as he so eloquently put it. I also told him that he would stay here if he would like. It was rare that something would come along for me to look forward to and his visit and reply gave me that. As it was I was hungry, so I left the conference room and went to the basement.

With the sun having just gone down the vampires were beginning to stir. Some of them were stepping out of coffins and into rooms and others were simply exiting rooms. There was a variety of different vampires here from all sorts of ages and backgrounds. Some of them chatted with others and some moved about independently, avoiding the groups; the loners tended to be vampires who were not mainstreaming and preferred the old ways. On occasion there was a well-known mainstreamer, but not often was this the case. The majority of the people who were mainstreamers and were comfortable with socializing, especially in a primarily vampire filled space. The only humans allowed on the property were the donors, or whatever purpose they were willing to serve. The rest of the staff were vampires who could chose between pay or benefits. The choice varied quite a bit depending on the work of each vamp and their preference.

I reached the bar which was stocked with various kinds of synthetic blood, human blood, and animal blood. A vampire stood behind the bar waiting patiently. I sat down and the man placed a wine glass full of royalty before me. Royalty was a premium blend of high quality synthetic blood and blood of the royal family. It was almost as good as human blood fresh from the source. I raised the glass to my lips and took a tentative sip. The liquid slid down my throat settling in my gut. I closed my eyes enjoying the taste. I took another sip, this time rolling the blood in my mouth. It had been so long since I'd fed and now… It was just short of orgasmic. I sighed softly and opened my eyes.

"You seem happy mistress." The bar tender commented smiling.

"It's been awhile."

"I can tell, would you like a bottle sent to your office?"

"Thanks, but that's okay. I feel a little odd draining a bottle on my own."

"I understand mistress."

"Actually, if you could, send a bottle up to my room closer to sunrise?"

The bar tender smiled at me knowingly.

"Of course."

I thanked him and with the glass in one hand I headed back to the conference room.

At exactly 8 o'clock that evening the meeting began. I stood at the ehad of the table with a screen behind me so that my power point could be viewed. I moved through the slides at a moderate pace, pausing occasionally to answer questions regarding the information presented. When I was done with my presentation I answered a few more questions. Then, we all stood and I took them on a tour of the mansion. I showed them the basement which was a vampire only area in the middle, the east wing where the humans stayed, the west wing they would use, the dungeon, and the grounds. At first they seemed reluctant about 'dogs' on the grounds, but I assured them that they would be fully informed a head of time. After that they roamed about more fully.

I stood in the entrance hall and chatted with the vampires. As mistress of the mansion, even the eldest males would come to me with inquiries. I was younger than many in this group, but because of the services I provided I gained their respect. It was nice being surrounded by my own kind. There was a sense of unity; something that I so rarely felt. When the night came to an end the vampires signed the contract.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright guys, so this is it for this chapter. There will be much more excitment coming in during the third chapter as well as the quickly approaching return of everybody's favorite viking! I'll get the chapter written and typed as fast as I can so please, rate and review! It's much appreciated.**

**XoXo~ LoveSick**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, here is chapter three, sorry it took so long to post, I literally couldn't touch the story for quite some time, but I was talking about it with a friend at work and new that since it was written that I should just type it up and post it, so here it is. Sorry if it seems a bit rusty at all. **

**Warning: There is some lemony goodness in here, so yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Sookie Stackhouse, or Trueblood, just Leah and the crazy places that I've taken this story. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Candle light flickered about the room casting a yellowish glow. All around me I could hear the soft laughter and hushed conversation. The crowd was a mix of humans and vampires as well as a few other supes. It had been years since I'd been amongst this many people; it was strange. I fidgeted uncomfortably in my black dress and high heels, tapping my foot impatiently. He was late.

There was a ripple in the female crowd. I looked up from my glass; my eyes training in on a vampire with glossy black curls. A small smile touched my lips and as he approached I stood. Reaching the table he took my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing my hand softly. I smiled fully now and squeezed his hand lightly. Ever the gentleman he eased me chair out for before taking his own seat.

For several moments Damion and I regarded each other in silence. Although it had been many human years it was somewhat less of an overwhelming concept for me. Although his expression was blank, his eyes seemed alight and happy. His hair was curled as I remembered, but more smoothly styled. His eyes and lips were beautiful and I found that if I could blush, I would.

"Hello Leah," the man finally said, giving me a fangy smile.

"Damion," I said returning the gesture.

"You look well. How's business?"

"Business is as business does. I'm glad that it's going well, but in my trade good business means a hard life for vamps."

"So, you've heard of the underground movement?"

"I have…It doesn't mean much to me since I've only lived in the exposed period."

"Underground was hard, but we were free. Wouldn't it be wonderful if we were in control?"

"I think it would have its benefits."

"You're reluctant to go underground?"

"There are a small number of us who have never been underground; to do so would be hard for us."

"Being underground isn't hard; at first perhaps, but not for long. You must learn to feed in an inconspicuous way. To cut rather than puncture and to cover your steps. In today's society it should be much easier to survive; except that we're registered... That whole registration has hurt us as a race."

"I'm not registered…" I whispered quietly; looking down at my hands.

"How did you manage that?" Damion asked excitedly.

"I was out of America before they reached my area and England had already done theirs. I still have the documents from when I initially came here and I'm listed as a human. As far as the government is concerned, I am a human profiting from the vampires."

"What about your age?"

"It's a family business," I murmured smiling.

"Well, aren't you the little genius?"

I smiled at Damion and leaned across the way. He met me half-way and our lips met in a warm and heated kiss. After a few moments we returned to our seats. I smiled at him, slowly biting my lower lip. A playful glint marked with lust lit his eyes.

"Well, aren't you full of surprises tonight?"

"I'm full of surprises every night," I said with a wink.

Damion smiled.

The hours and minutes passed by in a blur. Damion and I caught up on the changes that had happened over the years. The Grecian vamp shared some of the things his master had bid him to do. It was a wide array of things from picking up the dry cleaning to entertaining the guests and tracking down drainers. That was Damion's thing, being a tracker.

All vampires were trackers; it was in our nature. Some vampires though were exceptional at tracking. It was a gift that went and amplified the hunting instinct. Trackers could smell a vampire for miles away and humans from even father. It could be quite overwhelming for new borns with that gift. Being a new born was crazy enough as it was without the gift. I wouldn't want that for anything. Damion was the only tracker I knew and as far as I could tell being a true tracker was one of the rarest of the vampire gifts; the rarest ebbing telepathy and or empathic. I had yet to tell the vampires what I was and perhaps, I never would.

"What are you thinking?" The man inquired.

"Oh, nothing much."

Damion and I stumbled into the house; our mouth hot and heavy as we kissed feverishly. Our hands were everywhere at once as I lead him up to my room. The man slammed me against the wall; shaking the pictures. I growled low in my throat and pushed against him. He held fast, allowing his tongue liberation from his mouth to attack my neck. An unbidden moan slid past my lips and I dug my nails into his back, ribbing his shirt. Grabbing my thighs, Damion lifted me against his body and hurried us upstairs. His lips and teeth caressed my skin while I unlocked the door.

Within moments I was on top of the vampire, ripping his clothes from his body. I dragged my fingers down his chest once again, this time leaving trails of red. Damion flipped me onto my back and slid his hands under my shirt and bra; popping the clothing off my body. His fully extended fangs pressed to my skin and forced a groan of pleasure from me. I slid my hands down his chest, my fingers wrapping around his quickly hardening length. I stroked the flesh in a teasing manner and gasped in surprise as he nipped more roughly at my skin. His hands rubbed against my breasts; tweaking and pulling the sensitive buds. With a sigh of pleasure I flipped him onto his back and firmly planted him against the bed.

Damion slid into me with ease and he pushed his hips up, impaling me deeply. Our eyes locked and after that the time for what little romance we had become lost in lust as our movement became raid and strong; pounding into each other roughly. We kissed heatedly and our hands moved over each other's bodies. Damion forced himself in deeply over and over. I could feel myself clenching around him and nearly reaching my peak. In a speed I would have once found impossible he circled my clit roughly and forced me over the edge, following not long after before rolling to his side on the bed.

"God, I forgot how damn tight you are," he commented lazily.

"Yeah, well my sex life developed after I was changed."

He laughed.

"Your creator is one lucky man. You ever hear from him?" He asked while sitting up and pouring some synthetic blood.

"It's complicated," I intoned darkly; deftly ending the conversation.

Damion took a sip. True blood. Out of all the kinds it was his favorite. I rolled my eyes, but enjoyed the liquid. Not biting him had been especially hard this time since the day of my family's demise was coming so close…As a matter of fact tomorrow would be exactly 300 years.

"I've been thinking' how would you like a business partner?" The vampire next to me inquired.

"I wouldn't."

"Awe, come on. I can invest in your plans, help you carry them out, and there can always be time for this."

I laughed.

"Last time I had a business adventure people died. Plus, I need this operation to be relatively small and under the radar okay?"

With that I leaned over and kissed Damion; 'accidentally' spilling his blood on him. With an 'apologetic' face I slowly licked the blood from his skin. His fingers laced in my hair loosely as I moved farther south along his body. My breasts brushed against his nether regions and a low moan slid past his lips. I kissed and nipped at his skin until my lips were brushing against his throbbing length. When my lips took the tip into my mouth his fingers gripped my hair more tightly. I wrapped my hands around his length and rubbed what wouldn't fit in my mouth. Damion's growls of pleasure increased and words in ancient Latin slipped from his mouth. The next think I knew I was on my back and Damion was back inside of me. I cried out as he pushed in harder and deeper than ever before. My nails dug into his back and the small of his blood pushed us to frenzy.

We fought for dominance; each of us flipping the other. The sheets tangled around our legs and at last he was on the floor beneath me. I slammed down onto him hard and he grunted in response. My walls began to spasm as we moved against each other. The closer I got the weaker my resolve grew. Just moments later Damion forced me under him and all I could do was withering in pleasure.

"Damn, you're good," he purred as we righted ourselves and crawled back into bed. I hit a button that not only shut off the lights, but raised the sun resistant panes up around external windows and door.

Soon the sun rose and sleep came.

_A warm wetness filled the cave. A tiny rabbit waited at the opening, sniffing at the air. The wind brought the smell of wet earth and a mix of life and death to the rabbit's nose. The soft white hairs stood on end and the pupils grew wide. _

_A dainty and delicate mist began to coat the inside of the cave. A mound that had almost been pressed flat over the years seemed to vibrate in the weak light of early morning. The bunny backed away; its fight or flight instinct telling it to run; and so it did. _

_The ground sighed in a huff of dirt and silver mist. Just as suddenly as it had begun it all stopped. The only remainder of what had just happened was the quiet thrumming of heart strings._

I woke with a start, my body cooler than it had ever been. I laid back down and snuggled into the covers trying to relax. My internal clock told me that it would be several hours until the sunset.

It had been at least 100 years since I had last woken like this.

I rolled over onto my side and pulled my pillow against me. I closed my eyes, trying to hold back my bloody tears. It was in these moments when I was disturbed from my death state that I was most fragile, most human like. I now understood why vampires saw humans as weak; after all, it's easy to forget the old weakness. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. The smell of wax, ash fresh linen, and sex hung in the air.

Even now, 300 years later, I missed Eric. It was one of the things that despite what I did I couldn't forget him or the family we almost had. It tore me apart, a wound that fester over the years and always hurt, but would never go away. I grumbled and rolled onto my stomach; hugging my pilllow3 more tightly. I closed my eyes tightly and buried my face into its soft fluffiness. I missed him.

Closing my eyes I fell into a restless death.

I smelled him before I saw him. It was in a dream like state that I sat up and inhaled the air deeply. In the background I was vaguely aware of an alarm going off and of someone growling. My vision came back into focus and I saw Eric standing at the door way of my room; naked as the day he was born. As I began to move towards him our eyes locked.

He was furious.

In a blink of an eye Eric crossed the room and flung Damion across the room and into the wall; smashing a mirror in the process. The freshly awoken vampire took in the Viking with rage fueled instincts. He launched himself at Eric who was crouched before me. When Damion reached Eric, the Viking gripped his outstretched arms and threw him back to the wall using the Greek's momentum. As the two faced off again they crouched low and growled deeply. After a moment I realized something. They were both protecting their territory…Me. Unable to stop myself I laughed aloud. They faced me.

"Eric…Damion. Damion, my maker."

Damion straightened and relaxed and although Eric straightened his muscles were still tense. I stood, pulling the blankets around me and walked to Eric. Slowly I stretched onto my tiptoes and pressed my hand to his face. He was solid and tangible beneath my fingers. My knees went weak and I thought I would fall.

"You smell like him," Eric said sadly.

My heart dropped and I fell to my knees.

"You've betrayed me."

His words were a knife to my heart."

"Leah?"

It was Damion who spoke.

Eric whirled on him.

"Leave," Eric growled. "You have no business here."

"…How did she betray you?"  
>"She is my wife!"<p>

Silence.

"Eric, you've been dead for 300 years."

The men stared at me. I sucked in a breath and stood slowly.

"Damion, please leave."

The vampire looked between Eric and I; gauging the situation. With a slight nod he left. I turned to Eric and slapped him. His eyes went wide and he stared at me. I slammed my fists into his chest and gut angrily. My blood was on fire with pain, joy, anger, hate, love… it was overwhelming. The Viking let this continue for a brief time and then grabbed my wrists.

"Stop," he ordered.

Immediately I froze.

Eric let my wrists drop to my sides and he circled me slowly; examining me.

"Tell me."

"300 years ago today…you died…as did our child. I was able to bury you, but Erik…Erik was in the pythons' hands and she had bitten him as the sun hit them. Pam hates me for your death and I don't blame her. I tried to save you. I gave you my blood. I stayed with you for so long… The tears I cried…"

"Who is this Damion?"

"A vampire I met more than 100 years after your death.

"Your relationship?"

"Purely sexual."

Eric growled. I met his gaze with a cold even stare. I offered my neck to him.

The Viking bit into me cruelly; his hands rough on my arms. As he drank his hands softened, my memories flowing into him, everything in images. He pulled away shaking. I watched as he sat on the floor eyes wide and fangs extended.

"300 years…" he groaned falling to his back. "Our child, Pam, you…"

"Yes?"

"You've been all alone…"

I stood and walked towards my closet and slipped into a dressing robe.

"I've survived."

"But you've been alone…"

"So? Isn't that part of being a vampire?"

"Leah…"

Eric was behind me, his hands on my hips.

"I didn't mean to die, I didn't realize…"

"I know," I whispered quietly.

"So what do we do now?" He asked gently nuzzling my neck.

"I don't let you out of my sight ever again."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's chapter four, a lot of this chapter reflects on the changes that have happened to Leah in the last three hundred years as well as the 'growth' that has happened with her as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Stackhouse related material, just Leah and Alyssa****.**

**Warning: There is some lemon...I think...So just to be safe some lemon ish content. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Eric and I sat on the bed facing each other. So much had changed since his death; I had changed. I explained to him the current situation for vampires and some of the major changes. A slight frown crossed his features when I told him of the chaos in the American politics for vampires and the disarray of Area Five. I carefully explained the falling out that Pam and I had as well.

It was hard for me to share this with Eric. After all these years I never thought I would be telling all this to him and that I would explain the politics to him .The hardest thing was explaining Damion and the business. The business, he decided, was strong and useful. Damion, however, he did not take well. Eric didn't want to accept that I had slept with another guy. His comments on it made me rolled my eyes as him, at which he growled.

"Eric, you're thousands of years old! I've had one partner besides you! I can count my partners on one hand! Can you?" I inquired testily.

"No, but that's not the point!" He growled.

"Then what is the point?"

"Mine…"

I sighed and looked at Eric. It was strange to see him in this state. Before he had been so sure of himself, so confident. Now, everything was different for him. I felt for him and understood his pain, but I could only help him if he was willing to let me. I reached out and touched the side of his face. He was my child and my maker, my lover and my friend. I was so happy to have him back, but at the same time I had changed and I was scared of what could happen between us.

Suddenly, Eric took my wrists and pulled me to him. His hands wandered over my body curiously, as if to see if his memories still served him properly. My face was pressed to his neck and I inhaled deeply. He smelled like Eric; the way I remembered him, but also of earth and old magic. His lips grazed the shell of my ear and the curve of my jaw.

"What are we?" I asked him softly.

"We are the change. I should have stayed dead, but here I am. I can smell the sun on your skin and the reawakened magic in your blood. WE can chant it Leah. We can decide who has the power."

"That scares me. That power is so overwhelming. I've been thinking about it, with all the changes that have been happening. If the vampires take over, then we're no better than the humans."

Eric laughed.

"Leah, the problem with humans is that they will always suppress what they don't understand. Vampires have been humans and so they understand both sides. Leah, you're less than a second clad citizen by their standards."

I sat quietly in his arms; thinking over what he had said. While my thoughts wandered his fingers became busy. Everything I looped my thought to a coherent on the managed to hit a sensitive spot and all my thought were lost.

"Eric," I whined trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"What? I've been asleep for 300 years. What do you expect?"

I rolled my eyes and continued to wiggle free. Once out of his grasp I hurried out of the room and into a different one. After a moment I heard him coming after me. For several minutes we chased each other around the room. Soon enough though, he caught me. I wrapped my legs around him and settled against his body. There was knock on the door.

I sighed and slid out of his grasp. I pulled my robe more tightly about my body and opened the door.

"There are two women here to you; they claim to be your family.

I looked at the man curiously. My parents had died a long time ago and I had seen them once before their death. When my mother realized I was vampire she told me to get out or she'd stake me, my own mother. My father who had been the Shreveport pack leader, died in a territorial dispute with another pack. I later found out that my half-brother had become the leader. I had a handful of fae relatives, but only Niall spoke with me. Then it hit me. Pam. She was Eric's child as well and now mine. Perhaps, his awakening had stirred something wit in her.

"Did they give you names?"

"No, all they said was to bring him."

I smirked, defiantly Pam.

"We'll be down shortly."

I turned to Eric.

"It would appear that Pamela knows you're up."

Eric chuckled.

"Clothes?"

Eric, Pam, Alyssa, and I sat in my private office on the main level. I sat behind my desk, Eric stood behind me, and the two visitors sat across from us. The room was dimly lit and lined with books, reports, and an array of papers. It wasn't messy, but it wasn't really clean either. I typically spent early mornings in here and that was it.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Pam snarled. "He's been dead for 300 years and now he's magically alive? What the hell!"

"Pam, I don't know how to explain it either, but he is. When he died, I gave him my blood till I was dizzy with loss. I buried him and stayed with him for weeks. I know you felt the loss Pam, but I felt it too. I want to know why he's alive, but honestly I'm just glad he is."

"How do we know it's him?"

"My blood calls to you doesn't it?"

"Yes," Pam began slowly, "but it also calls to her."

"She remade me in a sense."

"So?"

"I don't know how to explain it beyond that."

We sat in silence for several moments. Eric held my hand while I thought. Pam stood suddenly and approached the Viking. She placed her hands on each side of his face and stared at him. He returned the motion by gripping her shoulders. It should have been awkward, but it wasn't. Alyssa stood and approached the woman as the two released. The girl took Pam's hand as Eric wiped her bloody tears. We were a strange family, but a family none the less. Eric then took her other hand and I his. Alyssa completed the circle by joining hands with me.

I felt something was over me as the circle was completed. The fears, hopes, and dreams of each vampire gathered flowed through me. I could feel the hairs on my body standing on end and electricity crackle through my blood. I saw Pam's childhood and how her parents worked so hard to make her a lady. How as she grew older she snuck off with men and tried to be risqué. I saw Alyssa covered in blood, her body weak and a heavy sword in her hands. A voice cackled behind her and another round of fighters was released. They were full grown men that were well fed and well trained; a fight to the death with a padded silver chain around her neck. I saw Eric, my Eric, helpless and unable to stop what was happening to him. His maker 'teaching' him how to love men and the harsh commands that compelled him to do as his master saw fit. And they saw me; shunned by my parents, then at their funeral. The shame of the business I owned and ran. The pain of being alone, an outcast amongst all the supes. They saw me broken and scared, a shadow of whom I once was.

I dropped their hands quickly. In their eyes was pity. I growled low in my throat and stepped backwards.

"If you pity me, you pity yourselves," I snarled angrily.

"She's right," Alyssa said softly. "We are all broken. We have our secrets, our pains, our pasts, and we have all done what we must do to survive."

Pam and Eric nodded and that was that.

I could feel Eric's eyes on me; the questions he longed to ask. All of us were so different, yet somehow the same. We were united in our vampirism and Eric was our link.

I sat on the edge of my desk, a bottle of true blood in my hand. I sipped the drink slowly with closed eyes. Eric, Pam, and Alyssa were out on the grounds somewhere as far as I knew, but I could tell that Eric was relatively close. There was a brief knock on the door and a moment later Damion entered.

"Hello Leah."

"Hello Damion."

We regarded each other in silence, unsure of what to do next.

"Damion, I can't keep doing whatever it is that we do anymore."

"Why?"

"My maker is…"

"So?"

"It's not the typical relationship with him."

"Has he forbidden you?"

"No, but my loyalties are with him."

"Leah, my loyalties are to my maker too, but I still bed you."

"Eric isn't just my maker."

Damion rolled his eyes.

Anger boiled in me. I didn't expect him to understand, but I did expect him to respect my decision. My face was blank, but I could feel electricity coursing through my veins; every inch of me was on edge. A haze clouded my vision and I felt something in me break loose.

I watched as Damion fell to his knees, his beautiful face contorted and twisted in agony. Tears of blood spilled from his eyes and he began to scream in pain. My lips curved upward in a murderous grin as his hands clutched his ears and his body slid into the fetal position. The smile grew more feral as blood seeped from his ears, nose, mouth, and eyes.

The door flew open.

"Leah!" Eric snapped sharply.

"Eric," I purred.

I approached the Viking and slipped my arms around his neck. My eyes softened as I kissed him slowly and he responded almost instantly. Damion whimpered and Eric started to pull away. I pulled him closer and the pressure in my head increased. A moment later there was a sickening pop and rip as Damion's body was torn apart.

Blood splattered across the room in every direction. Eric's fangs shot out and he pushed me against the wall; licking the hot blood from my skin. He lifted me from the floor and I wrapped around him like a vine. Our tongues fought for dominance as we each struggled for control. My own fangs pushed through and the Viking ran his tongue over them.

Eric laid on the couch comfortably, gently caressing the skin of the girl in his arms. Blood was coated and smeared across their skin. On the floor, a short distance from them was the remains of Damion; his body was disintegrating, but slower than if he had been staked. The eyes were open and lifeless with a look of horror and terror frozen on his face. Eric supposed the man was handsome enough, but he had a hard time accepting that his child had slept with a man that wasn't him. He wanted to be mad at her, but couldn't. Tonight he had seen how inhuman she had become. He was worried that part of her was lost to him, yet here she was…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Stackhouse/Trueblood.**

**Warning: This chapter gets somewhat dark, including a darkish lemon involving Eric and Leah. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

It was an out of the blue event on a normal day. It never occurred to me that it would ever happen, but here it was.

Eric, Pam, Alyssa, and I were sitting upstairs in my room; lounging on the seats and catching up on everything that had happened over the years. Eric remained relatively quiet, every now and then mention his dreams. It was strange to hear Eric account what little he remembered during his absence.

It had seemed like forever since the group of us had spoken so openly and fondly. Pam and I were sorry about how things had gone down between us. As Eric warmly stated, he was just glad that he had his family back. Despite the fact that Eric and I were now equals, we could never be stronger than each other since our blood recognized each of us as the other's maker, though he was still the leader of the group. I was sure that Pam would have remained as his second, but it had changed slightly. As for Alyssa, she had simply been accepted in and now she was here to stay. I could tell that she and Pam had a blood tie, but not a bond, which I thought was reasonable.

It began as a twitch on my mental radar. I ignored it; twitches were all too common for me. Eric was telling a story about his childhood when I felt it again. My brow furrowed and I snuggled closer to the Viking. He could tell something was bothering me, but neither of us could explain it. His fingers gently stroked my skin while he finished his sotry. When I felt it again it was more than just a twitch. I began to tug on the ends of my hair; twisting the strands around my fingers.

"Eh…Eric? What's going on?" I stumbled, my fingers trembling.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think…"

The window flew open and a roman man rushed in. He threw me from Eric's arms and clutched the Viking's neck. I could feel his fingers tightening around Eric's throat as if it was my own. I whimpered against my will and looked at Eric desperately. The Roman looked at me curiously. He released the Viking who composed with ease, while I struggled, but succeeded.

"Who is this girl?" The man inquired with a thick accent.

"Leah, my child," Eric said looking at the man, but not his eyes.

It was then that I recognized the man as Eric's true maker.

"How quaint. Now, explain how you dropped off the world for 300 years."

"I was dead."

"We are all dead!" The Roman laughed.

"I mean dead, dead. Finally dead. The true death."

"And yet here you are…" The man commented curiously.

"Ocella, my children Pam and Leah. The other woman is Pam's partner, Alyssa," Eric introduced during his maker's reprieve.

"I have met Pam, but this one," he said eyeing me, "is unknown to me and yet familiar. Have I met a relative of hers?"

"Her mother, Sookie. She was married to a dog and died many years ago."

"Yes," Ocella hissed slowly, "I remember her, she too acted strangely in my presence, but even she could not truly feel as this one does. Your newest child appears to literally be able to feel your pain. I wonder if she can feel min…"

With that Ocella sliced his own skin; he would heal of course, but it was still reckless. His blood oozed to the surface and then was reabsorbed. I felt nothing.

"Interesting."

I watched Ocella as he moved about; carefully avoiding his eyes as Eric had done. I was unsreu of how I would react to Eric's first maker. In a way we were equals, having both 'made' Eric. So far I was responding to him as if I was his child rather than Eric's. Pam seemed hypersensitive, but relatively untroubled by his presence. Alyssa was observant as well, but appropriately silent. Eric had closed his mind to me.

"What is she?" Ocella asked looking me over.

"A telepath and 1/16th fairy."

"Oh, fairy, how delicious."

While the Roman examined the room I moved to Eric's side and sat at his feet, my arm twined around his leg and Eric stroked my hair soothingly.

"I've missed you Eric," the elder murmured fondly, stroking Eric's cheek. "I think it's time for us to catch up."

I clung to Eric's leg, snuggling to him. He was trying to keep me out, but I could feel his fear. This man could break him down to nothing, but a scared human.

"Bedroom Eric, now."

We stood simultaneously. Ocella eyed me curiously. I hadn't felt compelled to obey him, but Iw as compelled to protect Eric. So far Ocella thought that I was affected as if I was his child and I wanted him to continue this line of thought. The Roman nodded and we walked to the bedroom ahead of him.

_You don't have to do this Leah. _Eric thought to me clearly.

_I won't let you face him alone._

_Leah, he will not be gentle and he will not let me care for you._

_We're a family and I love you. I won't let you face him alone._

There was no argument from Eric after that. His hand reached out to me and took my hand. We stood side by side in front of the bed. Ocella entered; shutting the door and locking it behind him. He smiled at us with fully extended fangs. I was terrified of this vampire so much older than Eric and myself. I could feel his cruelty pulsating off of him.

"It has been a long time since I've had you Eric, and even longer since I've had a woman. Women are so tiny these days, just bones and a trickle of blood. Your child, however, is much more like the ones I once had and remember," Ocella recounted as he circled us. "Undress him child."

I turned to Eric and with nearly trembling hands I slid the Viking's shirt up and off his body; his hands holding me up since I couldn't reach. Once I was settled on the floor again I began working on his pants. This could have taken moments, but Ocella wanted it to go slow. I pushed his pants down and he stepped out of them. I repeated the process with his boxers, my hands resting at my sides impatiently.

"He is simply divine, isn't he? Undress her."

The Viking moved at the same pace I had gone. He removed my top, followed by my pants, and then made quick work of my bra and panties.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched as the Roman sat down, noticing that he had removed his own clothing.

"Kiss her."

Eric's lips descended on mine in a cool embrace. The kiss was slow and drawn out. It went on and on, my fingers aching to be buried in his hair. Ocella flicked his wrist loosely and immediately my maker's hands were all over me. He pulled me flush to his body and kissed me more deeply. My fingers knotted in his hair and his tongue invaded my mouth.

"Stop."

We froze instantly and each took a step back. I dragged a fully extended fang over my swollen lips.

"Lay her down on her back."

In one fluid movement Eric lifted me and laid me down on the bed. He stepped to the side and we waited in nervous silence. My head twisted to follow Ocella's movements as he stood and approached the bed. He stood on the side opposite Eric and looked me over. He held a hand over my body before tracing my shape. I felt a flare of anger rise in Eric as someone else touched me so intimately. The Roman tutted.

"Tsk-tsk Eric. It would seem that you have forgotten my rules. I allowed you to have men or women in my presence, but only after I have had them. It would seem that you need a reminder of that."

Eric's anger was replaced with fear and a handful of memories flashed through his mind. Very few survived his maker's wrath.

A moment later Ocella was on top of me, preparing to enter. I had a brief glimpse into his mind; a split second to know how to respond and live. I swallowed the cry that wanted free as he expected and looked right into his eyes. He moved faster than I had ever thought possible and never once touched me. This was not meant to be intimate; I could see that from him more clearly now. It was a display of dominance. I saw in his mind the many plans he had to humiliate Eric and make him look weak. Ocella was thinking that if I handled him well that he would spare Eric, but I had to be submissive. When he finished he looked to Eric.

"Clean her so she can clean me."

I was confused at first, but understanding flooded me when Eric's lips pressed against my lower regions. His tongue 'cleaned' me until I was deemed clean enough. I slid from the bed and remaining close to the floor I went to Ocella, 'cleaning' him for what felt like hours; carefully picking his likes from his mind and Eric's.

"Sit in the chair child."

I sat down and Eric climbed onto the bed. He was on all fours and facing me. The only time I had ever seen Eric on all fours was when he was on top. The elder kneeled behind him and spread his legs father apart. I wanted to look away; to avoid being witness to Eric's shame.

_You must watch Leah…_

And then Ocella was in Eric, pounding him ruthlessly until I could smell the blood. I wanted to wretch, but I couldn't. Eric's fingers dug into the mattress and sheets. When his maker was done he pushed Eric onto his back and kissed him sloppily.

"You were good Eric, and your child behaved quite well. So few of your choices behaved as well as her. For your good behavior I shall reward you. You may now have sex with her."

Eric waggled his fingers at me and I was there in a flash. He kissed me deeply and pulled me beneath his body. I wrapped my arms around him and raised my hips. He slammed into me, making me cry out his name. It was as if he was trying to rid me of his maker's touch and force him from my memory. I rolled him onto his back and his hands slid up my stomach to my breasts which he handled greedily. He thrusted up into me deeply, our eyes locked and our speed increased. Fire coursed through us from multiple points. My vision blurred as overwhelming pleasure crashed down on me. Eric flipped me onto my back, moving in my new wetness. Finally he bit into my neck, drinking deeply and drawing another orgasm and moan from my body.

Ocella began to clap.

"What a show. It's been a long time since I've enjoyed such a show."

I stood and slid from the bed, kissing Eric one last time as I draped the sheet around my body and headed towards the door.

"I'll leave you two to catch up."

Both men nodded and allowed me to leave. I quickly rejoined Pam and Alyssa.

"Are you okay?" Alyssa asked softly.

"Yes."

"You should have left Ocella and Eric to their own devices," Pam grumbled.

"I don't know about you, but I could feel his terror. He didn't have to face that alone and I wasn't going to let him," I snapped back crankily.

Pam glared at me and I began to growl at her. Alyssa sighed loudly and stepped between us.

"Now, now, ladies, you're both beautiful," she said cheerfully.

"Alyssa, I lost him once and it destroyed me. I just got him back and I'm not going to let him suffer alone, if I can help him, I will."

The women stared at me. I met each of their gazes and held them evenly; I would not let them sway me. They needed to know that although I was younger, I was just as capable as they were.

"Your youngest child is quite interesting Eric. I've never seen a woman, human or otherwise, who so easily adapted to a different partner. I assume you were her first?"

Eric nodded.

"I see, how interesting. She is a most loyal child, but I am rather curious as to why she seems to respond to your pain."

"I wish I could give you a more satisfactory answer."

"How have you been Eric?" Ocella asked, popping open a true blood that Eric had retrieved for him.

"I have been well. I'm glad to have my children back. And you Ocella?"

"Lonely. With all the changes that have been going on it's hard to find peace."

"Why did you come here?" Eric finally inquired.

"300 years ago you dropped off my radar. I couldn't find you, but it wasn't as if you were dead either. Then, recently, you reappeared on it. Something that's been bothering me about it though is that with each passing day my sense of you fades. I came to see why. Your elder child, Pam, I can still feel since she is my granddaughter, but not your youngest, even though she reacts to you…It's almost as if she is your maker."

Eric laughed.

"That's foolish Ocella and you know it. I have only one maker."

"Yes, I suppose this is true, but I seem to be losing control."

This time the Viking said nothing, he knew his place all too well.

"I shall encroach upon you and your children for abit longer."

"As you wish."

With that Eric stood and followed Ocella out of the room. His mind was in shambles and he didn't know what to do. With both of his makers in the same area he didn't know which one would win out; the Roman or his bride.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So, here is chapter six, there's a lemon near the end, just a heads up. On a slightly different note I have finished typing up the existing story that I had hand written and so about half way through here it changes to entirely new ideas. Don't know what to tell you about that, but be prepared for some lengthy waits in between chapters now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Stackhouse related material. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Having Ocella in the house was a strange thing. I couldn't tell him to keep away from the humans and I couldn't ask him to pay the usual cost, he was my guest. It made me antsy to have him around, not to mention his nearly unsustainable thirst for Eric's body.

Sometimes I was expected to watch, or play an active role. Often I tried to keep Eric busy with tasks so that Ocella could not have him. Unfortunatly there was only so many tasks I could think of and only so many humans that fell within the Roman's preference.

I snuggled against Eric's body. It was 3 in the morning and before long we would retire for the day. Pam and Alyssa were on the floor half asleep already. The Viking's fingers gently traced my skin. Alyssa rolled over and grumbled about finding some chicken wings and doing it fast. A smile graced my lips. Out of us all, Alyssa was the most cheerful and it was refreshing. Pam was the most sarcastic and it fit her well. Just then, Ocella barged in and broke my train of thought.

"I can't feel you!"

We all looked at him stupidly.

"You're gone. I can feel Pam and Leah, but only faintly and they too are fading. I can't sense you anymore!" he finally rephrased.

Eric looked at me cautiously. If what Ocella said was true, then my blood had forced his to relinquish its hold on Eric and had severed his connection with his initial maker. I peeked around in his mind and saw that what he said was true. Eric was no longer his.

"Well, then, I suppose you won't be staying much longer," Alyssa commented threateningly.

"I will stay as long as I please! Eric is still my child even if I can't feel him."

"Ocella, your blood no longer calls to me. Therefore, you have no control over me and I am not yours."

"Bedroom, now," the man directed Eric.

The Viking didn't budge.

"As your maker I command you!"

Eric remained seated.

"Eric!" Ocella shrieked.

The Roman launched himself at the blond. He grabbed fistfuls of his pale hair and yanked roughly towards himself. The Viking growled and gripped his wrists tightly; slowling applying more pressure.

"Release me," the Roman snarled.

Instead Eric applied more pressure. I could feel the power roll off of Eric and the pleasure he felt at being free of this man. His will to kill was suffocating me and I gasped aloud. Pam watched me with nervous eyes. I could stop this, I could prevent Eric from killing Ocella.

"Eric," I managed to gasp out.

"Leave me be Leah, I need to finish this."

"Eric…"

And this time I let him hear the fear in my voice. Eric had never been one to take a sadistic pleasure in the pain of others and to see him do so was shocking for me. I could tell that the fear had registered in his mind as he stopped tightening his grip on the Roman.

"Don't be like him Eric," I said as I stood and went up behind him, my hands on his shoulders and my face pressed against his back.

Pam was watching and I knew she wanted me to command him, to decisively end this, but I couldn't, wouldn't do that to Eric. So much of his life had been spent being forced to do things, and much of it by this man. I thought of the way Ocella had planned to force him to marry Iowa and give up a claim on me. The way he forced Eric to submit to him emotionally, mentally, physically, and sexually. No, I would not be the one to force him, but I would try to persuade him.

"Please," I whispered gripping his shirt tightly.

He punched Ocella, hard in the gut, enough to at least temporarily knock out the vamp. He then turned and held me in his arms, tilting my face up so that he could easily reach my mouth.

"Leah, is there somewhere we can keep him while I clear my head."

I nodded shakily and called up two security guards to escort Ocella down to the single holding cell for vampires that I had. Once that was done I turned back to Eric who had just dismissed Pam and Alyssa.

"Are you okay?" I asked him quietly as I joined him on the bed.

"I don't know Leah. What you did…You could have ended it with a command and yet you didn't. For that I am greatfull, but at the same time I don't know if I can let that man live. I know you may think me harsh for it, but after all the years I spent with him the only thing I can feel for him is hate."

I sat next to Eric silently for a little bit as I thought over what I wanted to say. It was important that I told him my thoughts as carefully as possible, for I didn't want to upset him further.

"What if I was the one about to kill Ocella?" I asked him slowly. "I knew the same time you did that you were truly free from him and I've seen what he's done to you."

"You wouldn't, you couldn't."

"But I could. Damion died because he angered me in regards to you. I didn't think twice about it and by the time I realized what I had done he was dead. I don't like thinking about the fact that I killed someone so easily. It hasn't been something I've just been able to accept. It scares me, it truly scares me, that I killed him literally without a thought and in some ways that makes me no better than Ocella."

For several minutes Eric considered what I had said and then he finally spoke.

"Are you saying that I would regret killing that man?"

"Perhaps, but perhaps you're stronger than me and it would be easy for you to kill him."

Eric regarded me and then took my hands.

"I was scared Leah. Once I had a hold of him I became scared. Sure, I may have wanted him dead at that very moment, but more than anything else I was scared of what would happen if I didn't seize the chance to kill him. Would he hurt me, Pam, you? It was fear that made me want him dead. I still remember the few times I had disobeyed him early on and the repercussions were severe and painful. He is older than all of us, except perhaps Alyssa and I feared what he would do to us all. If he had gotten free from me he would have punished me through you…" The viking's voice trailed off and I quickly moved onto my knees and wrapped my arms around his head, pulling him to my chest and kissing the top of his head.

"I wouldn't have let that happen Eric."

"But he's so strong little one…And all I could think about was the pain he could inflict on you. I…I remember that day, the day I died. I remember seeing you with our baby, and running towards you… Vlad may have gotten me, but he didn't kill me fully until I had seen my child in the hands of that woman, blood streaming from his throat. I had just lost consciousness when the sun rose."

I settled back on the heels of my feet, Eric had never spoken of this before.

"I remember the taste of blood and of being so far away and wanting to be back so badly. When I first woke I was lost and confused. Earth filled my mouth and nose and I struggled to be out from it all. When I finally hit the surface I thought that all was lost and I wept. Hours passed and finally I realized I could still feel you, smell you even. I searched frantically and then I found you in bed with another man. I was confused and angry. It had felt like just a day or two had passed and I couldn't believe that you were already in bed with someone else. I just want to protect you…Especially now that I understand what happened and how much time had passed. I want you to be safe… You're my world Leah."

I leaned in and kissed the man deeply, his form easily over taking mine and pushing me onto my back gently. The kiss grew hungry and needing as our hands roamed over each other's bodies. My nails dug into his back as he brought our hips together, teasing me repeatedly. I whimpered and he nuzzled my neck, his hands working to free me from my clothes. The man leaned back briefly and lifted off his shirt while I ran my hands down his body to his waist and worked on his pants. Finally free of clothing Eric positioned himself at my entrance and then keeping eye contact with me, he entered slowly. I wiggled and squirmed beneath him, finally arching up into him as inch by fulfilling inch was pushed inside. I bit my lower lip, my fangs drawing blood which Eric quickly sucked up with his mouth greedily. Once he was deep inside he paused and stilled. Oh, so slowly, he rolled his hips into me, my mouth forming a perfect 'o' with a breathy sigh. His movements after that were deep and steady, pulling out nearly all the way and then sliding back within me. I was well aware of how tight I was and with his slow and teasing pace I quickly grew hypersensitive to his touch. My hands scraped down his chest leaving trails of red as my mouth moved up to nip and bite at first his collar bones and then his nipples. He growled at me in Norse and I smiled against his skin as my fingers gripped his ass and urged him to go faster. The man obliged, willingly enough and set a new, quicker pace, for us. My hands slid up his back and one to the back of his neck as I pulled him in for a deep kiss, my mouth opening to him in a gasp, allowing his tongue entrance. My hips moved against his, my legs coming up around his hips and constricting around him tighter and tighter as I could feel my climax approaching. He moved with increased purpose, knowing where I was. I kissed his throat and licked the hallow at the base before biting into his neck. Flashes of white and gold flared before my vision and I clung to him as he trembled and stilled within me. Slowly, he withdrew from me, my body objecting in every way possible from my walls constricting around him yet again and my mouth gasping with the loss. He kissed me tenderly and pulled me against him as we both calmed down.

"I can't lose you again," he whispered in my ear.

"Ocella would take you from me if I let him live, just to see me hurt."

"Eric," my voice was soft and watery with the threat of tears.

"What's wrong little one? This is for us both."

"Please, just…just turn him in or something… He could kill you if you fight with him. He's so much older than you…he was your maker to begin with, that must still mean something to you. You talk about losing me, but I really could lose you all over again. He is a strong man Eric, a very strong man and a sick and twisted one at that. I've been in his mind, the things he had planned on doing to you that first day he came here…It was horrible. I can literally imagine the types of things he would come up with if he got his hands on you in a fight. He knows how to break you Eric…"

"Leah, we can't keep him locked up in that cell forever. Something has to be done about him."

I looked up at Eric, blood spilling down my cheeks. The man sighed and wiped at my tears gently, tilting my mouth up to his and kissing me once again.

"We'll figure something out," he finally said after a moment. "We always do."

Alyssa woke with a start feeling restless and uneasy. The girl stood and went out to the balcony that overlooked a garden and a cave, something that struck her odd until she remembered Leah saying that she had buried Eric. The sun had only just set and she knew that soon the others would be stirring. The longer she stared out at the garden the more uneasy she became. Grumbling she went back into the room that she shared with Pam and woke her. The woman was confused and disoriented, encouraging the girl to go back to sleep with her for now and to wait for a few more hours. Alyssa sighed dramatically and kissed Pam gently while she slipped into sleep again. The girl wandered around the rooms until she came to a stop outside of Leah's room. Quietly, she pushed the door open. Eric and Leah laid side by side, entwined in each other and deep asleep. Leah shifted slightly and her eyes opened slowly. A naseuas feeling rolled over Alyssa and her eyes grew bright in the dark and she spoke:

_It is coming…a choice must be made and this choice will alter the life for all the races. You are in danger child, those who knew of the prophecy are watching bit by bit as it comes true, soon they will invade your life and you must be prepared. They will use anything and anyone against you to make sure that things go their way. Be strong child, do not let yourself be swayed. Stay strong and remember to trust the ones you love…_


End file.
